Pensamientos del córazon de un Fénix
by SBWK
Summary: primer fic. leanlo. No es gran cosa. Simplemente de como Kai ve algunas cosas


**_Titulo: Pensamientos del corazón de un Fénix_**

Author: Shine no Kaze

Serie: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade

Estilo: Reflexivo/Narración en Primera persona

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade es una obra original de Takao Aoki

* * *

Observo, solamente observo, recargado a mi fiel pared; el rincón oscuro que me acoge, lejos de la luz, lejos de ustedes, mi equipo, mis compañeros…. Mis amigos.

Amigos? Cuando sucedió esto, ni yo mismo lo se je!, cuando pasaron de ser de estúpidos aficionados sin talento que conocí en ese torneo de beyblade hace tres años a ser mis… amigos, mhn... es la primera vez no tengo respuesta a una pregunta (rió ante el irónico comentario).

Yo Kai Hiwatari beyluchador de clase mundial, cuando fue que me rebaje a aceptar ayuda de eso pelmazos?...mmhm lo recuerdo, fue en Rusia con lo de Black Drancer , ellos me ayudaron después de que les robe las bestias-bit… ellos me perdonaron pese a todo eso, en ese momento me sentí una lacra, una maldita escoria al darme cuenta lo bajo que caí con tal de ser el mejor, vender mi alma al diablo, a mi propio abuelo, solo pienso en sentir nauseas al recordar eso, nauseas que sentí al ver a mi abuelo de nuevo para ofrecerme a Black Drancer por segunda vez, esto solo demuestras que asta el mejor guerrero puedo doblegarse a sus mas bajos instintos y caer en las garras de insensatez y lo vil.

Después de ese los considere amigos, aun que pensándolo bien todavía no me acostumbro a esa palabra, llevo años conociéndolos pero nunca los he llamado abiertamente como tal; amigos, al principio una palabra hueca y sin sentido alguno para mi, después llego a tener algún significado algo coherente, pero eso no me ciega, no por el hecho de considerarlos mis amigos daré mi vida por ellos, no soy ese tipo de personas como lo es Takao que cree ciegamente en los amigos en mi caso solo son eso y nada mas... los ayudare, los apoyare y estaré a su lado si es necesario, pero igualmente los abandonare y traicionare como lo hecho antes si situación lo amerita….

Pensándolo bien la palabra traición la conozco a la perfección pero ¿la ayuda?… palabra desconocida, al principio no soportaba a la gente solo que ayudaba a los demás solo por ser su "amigo", la gente tal vez sea "bueno" pero también hay sujetos que solamente piden "ayuda" a los demás, eso me da asco, las personas siempre se aprovecha de los demás, las personas que ayudan con su corazón no siempre es trata de la mejor manera, luego son apuñalados por la espalda, atacados a traición, todo por mostrar su misericordia a los demás, mostrando ser tan débiles como ellos al darle su ayudar, otra de las cosas que me dan asco de las personas: su humanidad .

Si así son los seres humanos, débiles y fáciles de manipular, yo siempre quise no mostrar parte de mi humanidad ante los demás, demostrar que yo seria superior a la demás gente, yo pensaba que la misericordia y la bondad era un cáncer que se debía extirparse a la mayor brevedad posible, pues, eso solo mostraba la humanidad…. La debilidad del hombre ante sus semejantes. Si yo suprimía eso mi humanidad, le demostraría a mi abuelo quien mandaba, pero no me di cuenta que esto hacia que yo mismo me hundiera en una gran miseria, conocí algo peor que esas debilidades, conocí la traición, la mentira y la indiferencia, son eso sentimientos que me acompañaran el resto de mi maldita vida.

Yo creía que nunca necesitaría ayuda de nadie, siempre pisote al mas débil, los humillaba y hacia que se rebajaran a pedirme perdón con tal de no ver destrozado sus patéticos blades, si aun recuerdo la suplicas, las lagrimas, las humillaciones que lograba obtener de mis oponentes, eso era música para mis oídos no había nada mejor que eso, demostrar quien era el que mandaba y dejar bien claro lo que era yo y lo que era un maldito fracasado como ellos, aficionados puros aficionados nada mas que basura que no merecía vivir pero me equivoque y fue entonces apareciste tu Kinomiya….

Fue en esa tarde cuando te observe peleando contra Hiruta (Carlos) y como lo venciste, sentí rabia al ver eso, no por que era miembro de mi equipo sino por yo había aceptado a una lacra como Hiruta en la banda y mas aun tu mismo me lo demostraste, fue entonces cuando baje y Hiruta se puso ante mi, lo vi con rabia y le propine un golpe, no quería explicaciones de un mal nacido como el! Me repugnaba pensar que estuvimos en el mismo equipo, me parecía repulsivo.

Entonces te observe y me puse a pensar como era posible que un mocoso como tu lo había derrotado, un chico sin aparente talento, entonces te rete y te vencí ni mas preámbulos, fue fácil ver tu coraje reflejado en tu patético rostro.

Entonces paso el tiempo y te volví a ver, mas decidido que antes con la frente en alto, pero esa vez vi algo diferente en tu rostro, si era rabia, una rabia que emanaba por cada uno de tus poros por a ver secuestrado a Kyouju, ahora tenías un buen motivo para pelear y ese era superarte a ti mismo.

Entonces pasó lo que tenia que pasar, un empate… algo nuevo para mí en esa época ya que ninguno de mis oponentes anteriores había logrado tal hazaña, en mi interior –aunque no quise admitirlo- me encontraba emocionado pues después de bastante tiempo había encontrado alguien de mi altura.

Si también recuerdo el torneo…..

Desde esa batalla me puse a practicar sin descanso para nuestro próximo encuentro fue cuando en una tienda de beyblades encontré el cartel acerca del campeonato regional, entonces deduje que Kinomiya entraría a ese dichoso campeonato, pues a ciencia cierta estarías hay para derrotarme. ¡Pobre iluso!, pensé al sacar esa predicción tan sencilla.

Ya era el día, comenzaron las primeras rondas del torneo, como lo había pronosticado, Kinomiya paso a la siguiente ronda seguido que un chico llamado Kon Rei, que al parecer no era de Japón, y no era el único, pues pude notar que un chico de cabellos rubios paso, de aspecto estadounidense.

Era mi turno, subí al estadio y vi como poco a poco se llenaba de imbéciles sin la menor pizca de talento y así empezó la diversión, vea como uno a uno comenzaron a caer como moscas ala miel, fue en cuestión de minutos cuando solo dos personas quedaron en el bey-estadio.

Era el, Kyouju mi adversario, gracias a su "ingenio" logro enfrentarse conmigo pero no funciona para nada ya que aunque tengas todo el conocimientos de bleys no serviría ya que en esto no solo se debe tener inteligencia sino fuerza, cosa que carecía Kyouju. Lo derrote y que diga que el en ese época que no destroce su bley.

Después, de eso me retire a los vestidores y apareció el, Kinomiya reflejaba una furia¿Por qué? Pensé yo, no me digas que por la derrota de tu "amiguito" que patético molestarse solo por que su débil amigo perdió. Al perecer tenia intenciones de golpearme pero lo ignore triunfalmente, estaba apunto de hacerlo de no haber sido por Kyouju lo detuvo, debo admitir que desde ese momento comencé a tener un poco de respeto por el chico, admitió su derrota como un verdadero combatiente.

Pasaron las horas y continuaron los combates. Por fin anunciaron las semifinales, Kinomiya se enfrenaría a Kon en el primero combate y Mizuhara y yo en el segundo. (NA: -.-U demonios no recuerdo bien el orden de los combates en las semifinales así que si me equivoco corríjanme de favor, gracias)

Comenzó la primera batalla, al fin podría ver el "crecimiento" de Kinomiya desde nuestro encuentro. La batalla seria ardua y dura pero interesante; nadie imaginaria el resultado de este encuentro. Por un lado: Kon Rei un chico algo prepotente pero serio a simple vista, se enfrentaría al Kinomiya un chico instintivo e impulsivo. Seria Interesante saber quien de los dos ganara este combate pues el vencedor seria mi oponente en la final pues ya que al chico rubio no seria ningún problema para mi….

Y comenzó……tanto como Takao y Rei iniciaron con sus mejores técnicas, el combate transcurrió con la misma intensidad que utilizaban sus beyblades al pelear. Fue cuando sucedió: Takao gano la primera ronda, causando una gran impresión a Rei por esta victoria. Rei se retiro del lugar dando a aceptando su derrota.

Entonces era mi turno, solo tendría que vencer Mizuhara y Kinomiya seria mío (NA: ¬.¬U eso sonó feo y presiento que me miran feo -.-U). Comenzaron a llamar a los participantes y fui al bey-estadio sin demora.

Observe a mi rival, un chico de cabellos rubios de sonrisa vivas, ja vaya aun existen los optimistas, bueno creo que será necesario presentarle la cruel realidad y borrar esa sonrisa de su estúpido rostro, solo en pensarlo me dan ganas de carcajearme en su cara je.

Si mas, inicia el combate, observo el modo de jugar de mi oponte, al parecer es defensivo, mhn… buena estrategia pero desgraciadamente es… una estupidez. Ataco sin piedad, pobre imbécil, este combate es mío. Creo que es necesario demostrar como se juega Beyblade.

Logro mantenerme 10 seg. en la sima y con ello ganar la primera batalla, como lo pensé es una basura. Ya estaba preparado para el segundo asalto, pero no contaba con lo que sucedería… de la nada Max, saco a Draciel, una Bestia-Bit bastante poderosa. Con su ayuda consiguió derrotarme je creo que es mejor de lo que pensé. Comienza el tercer combate y con esto la derrota de Mizuhara, realmente lo subestime pero eso no significa que me vencerá je nadie puede. Después de un encuentro algo divertido, logro derrotarlo y pasar al final. Observo al rubio, pero me sorprende su actitud, nunca dejo de sonreír…… eso era patético como podría mantener esa flamante sonrisa pese que lo derrote, simplemente eso ere mediocre.

Por fin había llegado la hora de derrotar a Takao y Dragoon….

Fue una batalla sin cuartel, esta dispuesto a todo por ganar, tenía la seguridad que seria así pero me equivoque………

Pese a lo que hice el me derroto se vio reflejada en mi resultado….

Takao había ganado…….. no podía creerlo ese chico me derroto…..

Como era posible que yo Kai Hiwatari había sido derrotado por un chiquillo y con ello haber perdido mi titulo de campeón. No dije nada mas me disponía a retirarme pero algo me detuvo. Pues comenzaron los anuncios para presentar a los representantes de Japón para el torneo mundial de Beyblade que se celebraría aproximas fechas y yo estaba entre lo representantes, me negué al principio pero me hicieron una propuesta que no pude rechazar: Me uniría al equipo, ser su capitán y ayudar a los demás, así podría recobrar mi titulo de campeón Mundial.

Acepte, y con ello el inicio de TODO……………..

* * *

u-u Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fic de mi propia autoría. Espero que les guste es algo sencillo pero prefiero mil veces la calidad a la cantidad nn. .

Como reitere esto es mi primer Fic que hago, tanto de Beyblade y…. se puede decir que sin la ayuda de nadie pues he trabajado en conjunto con otros autores.

Sea destructivamente honestos conmigo y por favor díganme si continuo con esto TT.TT o lo dejo así.

Bueno creo que es todo me despido

Así como nota estoy trata la personalidad Kai del Manga de Beyblade que a comparación del anime este nunca se volvió "bueno" por así decirlo ya que este Kai conserva su personalidad de frió y cruel hasta la ultima temporada.


End file.
